


Becoming President

by kiefercarlos



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. How it could have happened.





	Becoming President

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American and so I don't know how the election process works. I'm just writing it, similar to how I've seen it done in TV and Movies.

Robert was standing in front of the TV nervously waiting. The early polling had been looking positive but it was starting to get tighter and he was more nervous than he thought he ought to be. Between Kitty and Kevin the two of them had put enough work into this plan and the numbers looked good. Really good, according to them he should win, even if a couple of states go against what they'd thought, there should still be enough votes there to give him a win, but they didn't have it being this close in their plan. He knew there was still a couple of hours left to go and that was when it would all blow wide open but he was still feeling deeply on edge. He heard a high giggle and turned to the rest of the room. Kitty and Kevin were huddled over a table discussing something, he didn't want to interrupt and find out what, but the giggle didn't come from them. No, it came from Sophia who was playing with Jack and Justin. The happiness on the kids' faces brought a small smile to his own face. He was stressed and had been for months, but this moment. This moment seemed almost worth it. The family all coming together.

Justin was the designated babysitter for the group, he and Rebecca were more than willing to occupy the corner and entertain the youth of the family. Robert was mostly glad that Sophia and Jack had settled so quickly into the Walker family madness. They weren't used to that sort of family setting, but this had been a good thing for them. It also meant that Evan had his siblings around him when he grew up. Something both Robert and Kitty had wanted for him, since they both had grown up with siblings.

The rest of the adults were mingling with his staff in the other room. Most of them were celebrating already, the Walkers especially, they just enjoyed a good party and why not, the alcohol was free. Kevin and Kitty had basically told them he would win and so that was enough for them to celebrate.

As the time went on and the race begun to get tighter. There was still 3 states to announce and they were three that they were all worried about. The kids had been moved into another room, whilst Robert, Kitty and Kevin stood in front of the TV and watched the announcements.

As the announcements begun to come through, the adults filled the room. Everyone was waiting with baited breath. Nobody made a sound as the numbers begun to fill the screen. As Robert's numbers ticked over, Sarah and Kitty did the math and grinned. They'd done it. They waited for the screen to tell them that exact same thing and then there was cheering and shouting and a random burst of singing from someone, probably a Walker. Robert turned to Kitty and she grinned at him. "Well done Mr. President." She said and he smiled brightly at her. He brought his arms around her and the two kissed, ignoring the rest of the room. They had worked hard for this, they had a lot of things thrown in their path, but here they are. He was going to President of the United States and he couldn't feel happier.

The kiss broke apart and the crowd clapped and cheered for him. He saw three figures make their way through the crowd and suddenly the three kids were in front of them and Kitty lifted Evan as he took Jack up into his arms. Sophia just wrapped her arms around both of them and there the family stood, whole and together. Robert and Kitty smiled at each other, what more could they want. They'd done it and somehow made a family through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave Kudos or Comment.
> 
> Looking for a beta. Drop line if interested.


End file.
